<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>platinum blonde by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794591">platinum blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling'>flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Raising Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surprisingly, the meeting had been initiated by none other than Draco Malfoy. His letter was short, but it clearly showed how much his mother suffered from never having reconciled with her sister. Whether it was because Harry owed her part of his life or whether it was simply because his heart was too soft was secondary. What mattered was that he had generously offered Malfoy to organize a family reunion."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (implied), Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>platinum blonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post: https://kidovna.tumblr.com/post/626708811069243392/thinkin-about-how-draco-is-teddys-uncle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, the meeting had been initiated by none other than Draco Malfoy. His letter was short, but it clearly showed how much his mother suffered from never having reconciled with her sister. Whether it was because Harry owed her part of his life or whether it was simply because his heart was too soft was secondary. What mattered was that he had generously offered Malfoy to organize a family reunion.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't until much later, and after a somewhat distant correspondence, that the question arose as to whether Teddy should be present. Not that it wasn't already strange enough: A family reunion between the two remaining Black sisters in Harry Potter's living room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had even bought extra tea and biscuits from some muggle supermarket around the corner. Musing whether his guests would be scandalised to eat non-magical sweets or ones prepared by none other than Molly Weasley. The two Malfoys might take it as a little swipe, but for once it wasn't meant that way. Harry had gotten older and was clinging less to prejudice. Though he sometimes found himself questioning all kinds of little things, just like with the baked goods. It had been years however, and while Harry had changed so had Draco Malfoy. Otherwise neither one would have even given a reply in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The biscuits Harry had bought were simply Teddy's current favorite. Much to the displeasure of his grandmothers, meaning both Andromeda and his self-proclaimed other grandmother Molly. For a few years now, both women had apparently had an unspoken competition as to which of them was most likely to spoil their respective unofficially adopted grandchildren with all sorts of sweets.</p><p> </p><p>If someone where to ask Harry, Arthur still won that particular competition of who was the greatest parental figure. After all, he still reacted rather calmly to all kinds of jokes and all his children’s antics. But no one actually asked Harry about the matter. So somehow both women won in the end. There was nothing to lose after all. Not when Harry remembered how fond Andromeda was of all the Weasley children and even grand-children. Molly made sure to invite her to even the smallest family functions and after all these years Andromeda and Teddy had become family. Just like Harry himself. They were honorary Weasleys indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Having all those people around you, blood relatives or not, was the most important thing. And as long as everyone was happy, Harry wouldn't interfere either.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry sighed as he fluffed the sofa cushions one more time, standing in his living room for a moment, and promptly feeling stupid about even bothering to clean minutes before the agreed upon meeting time.</p><p> </p><p>As if two purebloods weren't feeling a little uneasy anyway. No matter what Harry did now, it wouldn't change the fact that Andromeda and Teddy would be there in less than a quarter of an hour.</p><p> </p><p>To Harry's surprise, the doorbell rang almost immediately after Andromeda's arrival. Somehow he had expected Malfoy to Apparate right into his entryway. An amusing yet impossible notion, considering how many wards there were on the front door and every corner of Harry's apartment. Old habits died hard and yet one could never be too careful.</p><p> </p><p>And so Harry found himself standing in front of his old sofa, in the company of three other adults. Despite signaling her to stay seated Andromeda had gotten up again and turned to the door. She paused at the sight of her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Both women had grown visibly older since the last time they had seen each other. For a moment Harry wondered just how many years and even decades it must have been. Harry himself was surprised to see how much older Narcissa actually appeared only a few years after he had last seen her. Though during the trial she had appeared frail and much less composed. Narcissa seemed much older than her sister, who was actually born before her. Her hair was now almost entirely as white as snow, a startling contrast to the slightly lighter hair of her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much for letting us come here. P- Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy's voice sounds a bit uncertain, and yet Harry gives him a brief, encouraging smile. Addressing each other by their first names was almost stranger than the meeting itself, and yet Harry had asked for it beforehand. In the hope it would ease the mood a little and let old hostilities rest for the time being.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"With pleasure. I'm glad.” Harry answers somewhat awkwardly, and when the silence keeps dragging on he moves and asks whether he may take Narcissa's coat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The older woman looks at him in astonishment at first, as if she still cannot believe this afternoon is actually real. But she recovers relatively quickly. Narcissa smiles in a way that somehow reminds Harry of celebrities at evening events. And yet it doesn't seem as artificial as Harry suspects. Finally, with thanks and prior request, Narcissa sits down on Harry's sofa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
For a moment Harry glances at her, still a bit startled how out of place she looks but then her son does the same, but judging by M-, no Draco’s brief, somewhat cool facial expression, he seems to regret it relatively quickly. His cool features don't seem to have changed too much in the last couple of years. Though upon making sure to take a better look Harry noticed the slight dark circles underneath the other man’s eyes and of course the lack of his family ring.</p><p> </p><p>Even for Harry it is obvious not a word will be said about either one of those things. At least not at this first tentative meeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Would anyone like some tea? Biscuits?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry finally asks after the two women have hardly said anything, except from exchanging a few questions about their current physical well-being.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy seems to be a taboo subject for both women though. But when Harry apologizes briefly that he needs to go and check on the little boy, it is Draco who looks at him questioningly. Harry doesn't even know where the words come from and yet Andromeda didn't forbid him to somehow include Teddy in this meeting.</p><p> </p><p>"You can come with me, if you want?"</p><p> </p><p>It comes out more as a question to Andromeda than to Draco, after all, Harry looks more at her than at her nephew when he speaks. Only when Androma nods weakly does the sudden tension in the room seem to ease a little. In Harry’s opionion it seems as if everyone held their breath and let it out at once.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Teddy wouldn't be Teddy if he didn't wake up the moment Harry closes his bedroom door behind Draco. For a brief moment the thought of Draco Malfoy being in his bedroom crosses Harry’s mind. Though, he has had far more concerning thoughts in his life. It is not even the weirdest thing happening to Harry this week. Work has been crazy lately.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Teddy, did you sleep well?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry asks in a soft voice and sits down on the edge of the bed. Still a bit sleepy, the little boy rolls over to him and finally lays his head on Harry's knee. Obviously with the intention of going back to sleep right there, Teddy just nods and yawns.</p><p> </p><p>Harry has to smile a little at the sight of the many tooth gaps when Teddy opens his mouth. He doesn't seem to be the only one since Harry hears what might have been a surprised and yet amused sound behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Draco, who is still standing by the door, seems astonished at his own reaction. He does not want to stare at the other man but right then and there Harry knows Draco and Teddy have a great chance of getting along.<br/>
<br/>
However, for a split second, Harry sees the sheer panic in Draco’s gaze as Teddy lifts his head and looks in the direction from which he heard the laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- ...”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitates for a moment and Harry takes pity on him and comes to his aid.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your cousin, Draco.” They had agreed on calling them cousins since every other explanation might be too complicated for Teddy to understand and yet it was not entirely wrong, “His mom, Narcissa, and your grandma are sisters. But your grandma and I already told you that. They have not seen each other for a very long time and we wanted to surprise them and make them both happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, granny missed her a lot I think. She’d almost cried but she did not want me to see it. I’d miss you all so much if you went away for a long time.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d miss you too, Ted.”<br/>
<br/>
“...That's why I wasn't allowed to eat my cookies yet, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckles and fondly ruffles Teddy’s hair. Children and their priorities. Due to the seemingly complete indifference regarding his mere presence, Draco seems to relax a little more. Turning in his direction, Harry gives him a quick look, hoping Draco understands what he does not dare say in front of Teddy. Though, he does roll his eyes at Draco actually having the nerve to raise one of his brows at him. As if he had expected Harry might have been telling Teddy all kinds of wicked tales about his only other direct relatives.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gives him a look that seems to question why exactly that had not been the case.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding non-verbally or with words, Harry just lifts a hand and waves Draco over to himself and his godson.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>The request sounds more like an order regarless. But at the moment it seems to be exactly what Draco needs. Even Harry gets a bit jumpy still, without his wand at hand. Glancing once more over at the other man, Harry wonders how someone might feel when they had lost their own to no other than Harry himself before.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Teddy now sits leaning against Harry and looks curiously up at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry told me about you.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally proclaims proudly, as if it were a very special vote of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Only good things, I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always Mal-Draco. Always only ever the good things.”</p><p> </p><p>Without noticing or paying attention to the small exchange of blows, Teddy goes on to share what he already knows about Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry said that your mom was very sad, and that she really missed my grandma. But why didn't you visit us earlier? Granny always bakes lots of cookies and she loves having guests over.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As if it's so obvious and so easy to see each other again after so long. For a child it may be just that. Harry tries to answer again, but to his surprise Draco seems to find his words a bit faster than Harry.<br/>
<br/>
“Family is important to me. It took me quite a long time to understand I have a far bigger family – people who I can trust and who are willing to trust me - than I wanted to believe. … It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuh” Teddy makes a face as if Draco had insulted him and the latter hastily looks over a Harry who just smiles, already aware of what comes next “Teddy. My name is Teddy.”</p><p><br/>
Draco recovers quickly and yet he looks way too stiff and uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then I'm honored to meet you, Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolls his eyes and finds eventually himself grabbing Draco by the wrist and pulling the other next to him. Surprisingly Draco lets him, or he is once again just too surprised by Harry’s actions. Draco ends up sitting next to him on the bed and no longer just stands there, making Harry nervous with his almost shaky presence. Even sitting down he looks as if he is about to turn right around on his heel and storm out of the room at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy, would you like to show Draco your treasure?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the little boy's eyes light up. Not in the literal sense of the word, not like the night he nearly scared Harry to death when he was babysitting him and saw a pair of bright glowing eyes in the dark.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Over the next few minutes the two relatives seem to become more and more comfortable in each other’s presence. After a while Draco even seems to enjoy the company of his younger cousin, and then amid a lively discussion about Quidditch, Teddy's hair suddenly starts to discolor. It gets lighter and lighter and the black - which he currently likes to wear in Harry's presence - finally gives way to a light blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pauses in the middle of the sentence when he realizes which person the little boy has chosen as his inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your white hair looks very beautiful!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Teddy announces then, and Draco swallows as the boy leans forward to hug him.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s… platinum blonde.” He mumbles.<br/>
<br/>
Though this times he does not shy away and closes his arms around Teddy almost automatically. Looking a little overwhelmed and yet obviously touched by both the boy’s words and actions Draco blinks and Harry politely ignores the tears in the other man’s eyes as he lowers his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you ... Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco whispers at some point over Teddy's head, after a few minutes have passed. His hand gently brushes over the boy’s head by then. Teddy, already trusting Draco to be safe, to be part of his family, had fallen asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiles, this time completely sincere and with a warmth that he can hardly describe himself.</p><p> </p><p>A tentative laugh can be heard from the next room and shortly afterwards a second voice joins in. Hearing the final proof of the sisters getting along just as Harry had assumed they would, almost makes him laugh out loud as well.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good decision to be part of this family reunion.</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure, Draco. I hope this was not the last meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry means it exactly as he says it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“So do I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>